Out Of Sight
by XxxLegolasloverxxX
Summary: After running off into the woods, elfling Legolas realizes what scares his father the most and it's not spiders.


**Salut! I am back after a long hiatus, for that I apologize. But I hope this will make it up. Please enjoy :)**

**-XxxLegolasloverxxX**

* * *

"Oh no." Were perfect words for the little elfling to mutter as he gazed upon a pack of wolves that had him stuck in one of Mirkwood's trees. He groaned seeing help had come, don't get him wrong, he was relieved to be saved, but after the wolves had been chased off, the elfling was escorted home, immediately.

Taolion, the head scout, and Legolas' cherished arch-teacher had walked beside Legolas as they approached the palace.

"Legolas, please tell me, I don't understand. Why would you venture into the woods by yourself?" Taolion asked.

"I was safe! Up until those. . ._things_, went after me! Even then, I had them!" Legolas replied, lifting up his small bow which made Taolion laugh.

"You need one of _these_ to survive in these woods, Las'" He laughed, holing up his archer's bow. It's wood was thick and silky with a blue texture. Taolion clearly cared for his weapons as it was in good condition. Legolas' eyes widened and he went to reach for it, to hold it, but Taolion held it above his jumping height.

"No, no, Legolas. Your father would have my head if he knew I let you touch this, I don't even let my elite students touch Master Bows." Taolion chuckled, then he frowned. "But tell me, Legolas, why did you go into the woods?"

Legolas was no some small elf that needed supervision all the time! He was old enough to venture, or at least be given some privacy! Legolas remained silent and kept his arms crossed and a pout on his lips. Taolion sighed, soon they reached the west wing of the palace. Taolion sent his troops on their way, thanking them for their help. He personally escorted Legolas through the candle-lit halls, casually taking his cloak, his scarf and his helmet off.

"Legolas, it's fine if you don't want to talk to me, it's not me you need to worry about." Taolion explained. Legolas sighed, he knew whom Taolion spoke of. They came to a pair of gold-laced decorated double doors guarded by two elves. Taolion smirked happily, pointing to Legolas. The two elves nodded and opened the door, allowing both Legolas and Taolion to enter.

Legolas looked around at the spiraling wooden columns which all branched together above the thrown which sat his father. Thranduil wore silk robes with a lengthy heavily silk cape that looked to drag on for at least a few yards at it quired around the floor. Thranduil stood abruptly seeing Taolion bringing him his son. Thranduil hastily made his way down the steps from his thrown. Slowly Legolas approached his father, his head hung low. Thranduil slowly extended his arms to brushed hairs on his son's head, bringing him close to him.

"Thank you, Taolion." Thranduil softly replied.

Taolion sheepishly smiled, "It was nothing, my king."

Thranduil still did not let his gaze leave Legolas as the young elf hid his face in his father's robes, preferably to hide from embarrassment.

"You are dismissed, Taolion, I will take it from here." Thranduil excused the Scout. Taolion nodded. "Before I do, My king. I'd like to know if Legolas will attend lessons tomorrow."

Thranduil shook his head, "You will not be seeing Legolas for a while."

Legolas looked up, appalled. Taolion just nodded, "Very well, my King, Goodnight Legolas." Legolas didn't bother looking back until he heard the large doors shut and he turned away from his father, crossing his arms, scowling at his feet.

"You sent scouts?!" He growled.

Thranduil turned to walk back to his thrown and to sip his wine. Legolas turned to look back at his father. "I was worried, Ion-nin, did you think I would not care if my only child were out in the woods, alone, scared and possibly dead?"

Legolas scoffed, "I was prepared! I had my bow and I did not go that far."

Thranduil cocked an eyebrow. "So, you were planning this foolish scheme?" Legolas shook his head. He wasn't planning it per-say, he just came up with the idea to prove to his father that he was no Babe and could look out for himself. He thought of the idea that morning during his lessons and prepared that afternoon.

"Only to prove a point that I'm no child!" Legolas pouted.

Thranduil frowned, "The only thing you have proven is you deserve to be taught a lesson." With that he snapped his fingers and pointed to his knee. Legolas shook his head, "No! I'm not an elfling, Ada, I'm old enough to wild a bow, therefor I think I'm old enough to not be struck!"

Thranduil glared, "As long as you live in my woods and you withhold my blood in your veins then you shall listen to me, Legolas!"

"I shall not be stuck!-"

"DON'T YOU BACK TALK ME!" Without even a blink, Thranduil was close in Legolas' face, frightening the elf. How Thranduil even managed that speed baffled even him, still he had no time to think as his father had gripped his arm, tugging him to the thrown where he was flipped over Thranduil's knee.

"Ada! Legolas cried.

"You will keep your tongue in your mouth, Legolas," Thranduil hissed, "It had caused you enough trouble."

Not wanting to anger his father anymore, Legolas did as he was told for once that night. Legolas squinted his eyes shut as Thranduil raised his hand, crashing down on the elf's already sore rump. Legolas held back a coke cry as Thranduil continued to smack the elf.

"Ada, please, stop!" Legolas sobbed after what felt like an eternity of pain.

"Not for much longer, Legolas." Thranduil reassured, continuing his punishment. Legolas felt his bottom become raw with pain and sniffed when Thranduil stopped. The Elven King picked up his son by the waist, setting him on his tender rump on his knee.

"Why were you punished, Legolas?" Thranduil asked, though he already knew the answer.

Legolas sniffed, chubby tears leaving his bright sapphire eyes. "Be-because. . . " Thranduil waited patiently for an answer as Legolas hiccuped and tried hard not to bawl.

"Because. . . I . . .ran off."

Thranduil nodded. "I was worried, Ion-nin."

Legolas' bottom lip quivered and Thranduil held the crying elf close to him, letting Legolas probably stain and ruin his outfit with his tears, but he could care less. Legolas held on to his father, grabbing a lock of blonde hair and holding it close to him. While Legolas cried, Thranduil resumed to back rubs and taking a sip of his wine. After a few minutes the father kissed his son's temple.

"It will be late soon, Ion-nin. You need a bath."

Legolas hated baths, so childish and annoying. Still, he dared not to tell his father 'No' so he allowed the King to hold his hand, escorting him out of the thrown room and into another part of the West wing. The boy was a teary mess when they arrived to a master bathroom where Legolas let Thranduil undress him and place him in a bubbly bath of warm water. Tenderly the father washed his son's hair, behind his ears and around his neck. Teasingly giving his son a kiss on the cheek every once in a while, admiring the child's small smile or giggle. Soon Legolas was clean from head to toe and wrapped in a fluffy blanket to dry off. Legolas allowed Thranduil to dress him in a lightweight night robe and then a heavier one for warmth to block out the coldness the chilly night's breeze was sure to bring.

Soon, the child was tucked safely into the sheets and blankets of the soft quilted bed. Legolas looked up at his father above him. He knew Thranduil wouldn't leave for a while after he's fallen asleep, he must have scared him immensely tonight. Legolas sheepishly twiddled with his fingers.

"I'm sorry, Ada." He sniffed, about to cry again. Thranduil shook his head, stroking the elfling's hair. "Sssh, my child. Only happiness for dreams now, I'm not mad. Just. . . "

He paused and Legolas tried to stay awake from his father stroking his blonde tuffs of hair.

"Just. . . "

Legolas yawned, his eyes drooping.

"Promise me, you won't run off. Please. . . " Legolas didn't respond as he was now Mirkwood's beloved Archer in Dreamland.

* * *

**I hope everyone likes this! More updates are to come. **

**-XxxLegolasloverxxX **


End file.
